


Magnetic (And Then)

by naasad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky and Steve are QPPs, M/M, T'Challa is a King First
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: A Soulmate AU told from both perspectives.





	1. Part I: Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, you have an internal compass pointing you to your soulmate, kind of like a red string without the string.

He'd never felt the pull like others did, neither did Steve, so they'd stuck together. Until he enlisted, that is. Except Steve still followed him. Except he died. Except he didn't.

And when he woke up for the last time, after he fished the Stranger from the Potomac, he followed that internal compass in a straight line nearly to Africa before realizing what was happening and switching direction immediately.

For the next two years, the pull grew stronger and weaker, waxed and waned, and changed direction constantly.

His Soulmate sure liked to travel.

Then it was growing stronger, stronger, stronger....

And then his Soulmate was trying to kill him and he was running despite every instinct he owned telling to turn around, telling him safety was just ten steps behind him.

Five....

Two....

He ate asphalt.

He didn't see his Soulmate again until the airport, and he was still trying to kill him. At least he still had Steve.

And then everything else happened.

And then -

And then -

And then -

And then his Soulmate's name was T'Challa.

And T'Challa was a King.

And T'Challa believed he was innocent.

And T'Challa wanted to take him home.

And Bucky didn't believe he deserved this, but T'Challa did, and T'Challa knew someone - his sister - who would fix him. And then....

And then - he already knew - he resolved - he vowed - he would be the best Soulmate ever known. Because T'Challa believed in him.


	2. Part II: T'Challa

T'Challa had felt the pull since he was born. When he was a teen, he went on a journey that led him to the borders of Wakanda, and he wept, because his Soulmate was beyond.

And then he trained as the Black Panther.

And then he went on military missions.

And then Sokovia happened.

And then he went on diplomatic missions.

He never went looking, he couldn't desert his people like that, even for a week, even for a day. But he could hope his missions would one day bring him close enough.

And then he got his wish.

His father died. He became King. He would bring his father's killer to justice - his father's killer who was his Soulmate.

It didn't matter.

It couldn't matter.

His mother, his sister, his people.... They cried for justice, and he must provide.

It didn't matter.

Not even when they nearly came skin-to-skin and that pull became a physical force, even as his Soulmate tried to kill him.

He guessed they were even now.

And then the airport.

And then Siberia.

And then he got justice for his father who was killed and for his Soulmate who was framed for it.

But it wasn't enough, so he brought his Soulmate home and he asked his sister to heal his mind.

And he would always be a good King first, but he would do his best to be a good Soulmate second. Because he'd spent his whole life hoping, and now he was allowed to have, and he wasn't going to let go easily.


End file.
